Le discours d'un patron
by Lightman5
Summary: Pourquoi à chaque nouvel an il devait faire ça ! Non sérieusement pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de le faire ! Pfff... Elle voulait qu'elle le fasse... très bien ! Il allait le faire mais à la méthode Lightman !


Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient et même pour cette nouvelle année je ne touche pas d'argent !

Note: Histoire...GRAND n'importe quoi mais vraiment ! XD Se situe après la saison 3 ! En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise !

* * *

**Le discours d'un patron**

**(When you know - Puggy)**

Bon sang ! Chaque fin d'année c'était pareil ! Railla t-il pour lui même en entrant avec grand fracas dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pour une fois, simplement fêter ça en famille, comme tout le monde ! Chez lui, avec pour compagnie un bon thé et sa fille dans ses bras, assis tranquillement sur le canapé à se raconter des petites anecdotes sur leur vie et particulièrement sur Loker... MAIS NOOON ! Encore une fois sa fille et cette traitresse de femme qui lui servait de meilleure amie avaient trouvé une des idées les plus... Comment pouvait-il qualifier ça...Attendez ! Laissez lui une seconde il va retrouver le mot... Génial? Non...c'était pas ça...Brillante? Argh non! Marchant activement de long en large dans la pièce en cherchant le mot qui conviendrait le mieux, il s'arrêta brusquement et déclara avec le visage mauvais: - Stupide!

Ah bah vous voyez il l'avait juste sur le bout de la langue ! Il s'apprêta à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son débarras, lorsque soudainement il sursauta en entendant une personne proclamer derrière son dos:

- Cal !

- Gillian ! S'exclama t-il surpris en se retournant vivement vers la jeune femme qui arborait un visage des plus furieux.

- Cal. Dit-elle les bras croisés contre son corps en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens.

- Gillian ! Répéta t-il avec des mouvements de main dans sa direction comme attendant la suite de ses paroles.

- Cal ! Proclama t-elle furieuse.

- Gil... il ne pût finir de prononcer le prénom de son amie que celle-ci lui décrocha un léger coup dans son bras. Ce qui eu pour mérite de le faire reculer de quelques centimètres alors qu'il s'écria faussement blesser: - Ouuuch ! Mais ça va pas non !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Déclara t-elle ahuris en regardant l'expert en mensonge se masser le bras violenté.

- J'peux porter plainte tu sais ! Répliqua t-il en haussant ses sourcils. - J'connais une très bonne avocate en plus ! Bon j'avoue...Elle est un peu chiante par moment mais c'est une brave dame quand elle veux !

Gillian ne répondit rien mais lui jeta le plus violent des regards noir.

- T'avais compris que je parlais de Zoé ?! Demanda t-il en plissant ses yeux avec des gestes de ses mains, tout en s'avançant d'un seul coup vers la jeune femme.

- Si tu ne retourne pas tout de suite là bas, crois moi que ce n'est pas d'un avocat dont tu auras besoin... Proclama t-elle d'un ton glacial.

À cette demande l'homme ouvrit sa bouche à plusieurs reprises en observant le visage réprobateur de la psychologue et déclara: - Heu...C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais..., Il fit une pause puis d'un geste vif de sa main affirma: - Si en fait ! J'en ai pas envie !

- Cal ! Chaque année c'est la même rengaine ! Chaque année tu fais ton gamin capricieux !

- Je ne le fais pas qu'un seul jour mais toute l'année ! Rectifia t-il intelligemment avec un grand sourire.

- Et chaque fois je dois t'amener de force à la réception annuelle du nouvel an du Lightman Group !

- Je trouve même que je m'améliore de jour en jour ! Continua t-il dans son délire, ne se préoccupant nullement des remontrances de sa collègue.

- CAL ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ! S'écria t-elle exaspérée par son comportement infantile.

- Rhoo...Mais Gill'...Vous pouvez bien vous passer de moi pour cette fois ! Et franchement que je sois là ou non je ne vois pas la différence !

- Tu la verrais si tu te conduisais en bon patron !

- Mais je suis un bon patron ! Rétorqua t-il avec un air offensé d'être ainsi injustement attaqué.

À cette remarque la psychologue lui lança un autre regard lourd de sens.

- Tiens ! Commença t-il à dire d'un geste de la main. - Rien qu'hier en preuve de bonne foi j'ai offert à Loker le stylo qu'il m'avait volé dans mon bureau ! Si ça c'est pas être généreux, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !

La jeune femme fit des yeux ronds et écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps signe de l'incompréhension total à cette anecdote.

- Bah quoi ? C'était mon stylo bleu préféré ! Le seul qui ne glissait pas dans la main quand on le tenait, le seul qui avait toute son encre...Et tiens toi bien...Fit-il en la pointant du doigt avec un air très sérieux. - Le seul qui avait son bouchon adéquat ! Ce stylo avait vraiment toute les qualités... Affirma t-il le regard rêveur. -J'suis sûr qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ce bouchon a dû être mâchonné par ce...Mouton... frisé... Proclama t-il entre ses dents tout en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

- Arrêtes ça !

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda t-il en secouant sa tête pour se remettre de sa rêverie.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre ! Tu utilises des digressions pour retarder le discours !

- Quoi ?! S'exclama t-il faussement blesser en se touchant le torse. - Alors là tu me vexe Gillian ! Moi retarder le moment que tout le monde attend ?! Le moment où toute l'attention que je mérite est sur moi ! Le moment où je clame le bonheur à tous ! Le moment où ...

- CAL !

- Tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois où tu prononces autant de fois mon prénom en quelques secondes !

Exaspérée la psychologue serra sa mâchoire puis dans geste rapide tira sur la veste de son ami pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.

- Tu as beaucoup de force dans les bras honey ! T'as fais de la lutte quand t'étais jeune? Questionna innocemment Cal alors que sa collègue gardait toujours une poigne ferme sur lui, tout en marchant dans les divers couloirs de la société. - J'aime les femmes qui prennent les devants ! Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire au contraire de la jeune femme dont son visage semblait toujours aussi fermé. - Tu sais...tu me fais penser à une de mes ex ! J'tai déjà parler de Rachel ?!

Toujours muette et la mâchoire crispée, Gillian continua de trainer l'homme derrière elle.

- Une fois elle m'avait entrainé dans une piscine extérieur alors qu'on était en hiver ! Elle voulait qu'on fasse l'...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase que son amie le lâcha brutalement en le projetant en avant dans le couloir principal de l'entreprise. À ce geste, Cal s'arrêta net dans sa marche en se retenant de ne pas trop partir en avant. Il émit ensuite une petite moue de sa bouche pour y serrer ses dents puis d'un air dégouté, il y observa les lieux décorés pour l'occasion et les personnes discuter joyeusement entre elles.

- J'dois vraiment faire ça ? Questionna t-il d'un air abattu à sa collègue postée à ses côté.

- Oh que oui ! Dit-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune chance d'objection.

Suite à ça l'expert en mensonge commença à faire un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son action alors qu'un sourire triomphant se dessina sur son visage. Dès lors il se retourna vers la jeune femme et déclara avec des mouvements de main:

- Attends une minutes... C'est pas toi qui me répète sans cesse qu'on est associé et qu'on doit se repartir les taches...

- Je vois où tu veux en venir Cal ! Et il est hors de question que je le fasse !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! C'est vrai chaque année c'est moi qui dois le faire ! Alors moi je dis à bat les traditions et changeons les habitudes !

- Tu vas le faire Cal un point c'est tout !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherais de ne pas le faire ! Proclama t-il avec un air de défit dans les yeux alors qu'il se trouvait à quelque centimètre de son visage.

- Crois moi que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. Dit-elle avec froideur.

Cal déplaça son regard sur son visage et souffla: - Mouais... Il se recula ensuite vivement de la jeune femme et proclama: - J'vois vraiment pas pourquoi on doit faire ce discours pitoyable chaque année !

- Il l'est simplement parce que tu n'y mets jamais du tiens !

- Mes discours sont toujours très profond ! Affirma t-il d'un geste de la main. - Mais ça c'est peut-être parce que personne ne peut comprendre les paroles que j'utilise !

- Des paroles profondes tu dis ? Comme il y a deux ans où tu as traité Loker d'incompétent et de peureux !

- Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dis !

- Ah oui ? Et bien dis moi ce que tu avais dis !

- J'avais dis...que...que..., Bredouilla t-il d'un regard lointain en cherchant ses mots.

- Oui mais encore...

- J'avais simplement dis qu'il était dénué de sens pratique et que si un jour il avait un tant soit peu envie de devenir un homme qu'il devait arrêté de s'habiller comme un ados attardé. Et que sortir du labo lui donnerait un peu plus de virilité !

- Tu es impossible...

- Tel est ma destinée ! Approuva t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui et bien ta destinée va te conduire directement à aller devant tes employés et leur souhaiter à tous une très bonne année eeet je veux que tu leur dise des choses gentilles cette fois-ci !

- Je suis gentil ! Fit-il offusqué.

- ...

- Parfois...

- Aller va y ! Et pas d'entourloupe!

- Tu me connais ! Dit-il les bras écartés tout en marchant à reculons.

- Justement ! Répliqua t-elle en croisant ses bras contre son ventre.

Cal émit un léger rire puis sous le regard insistant de sa collègue, il soupira et lança un regard circulaire dans le long couloir qui avait été joliment décoré par sa fille. Dont cette dernière y avait mit toute son âme songea t-il dépité en voyant qu'elle avait vraiment abusé sur les ballons colorés, qui étaient collés tout du long sur ses superbes murs immaculés.

- Papa ! S'exclama soudainement une jeune fille derrière son dos.

À cette interpellation l'homme pivota sur lui-même à une vive allure et déclara surpris:

- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire peur aux gens comme ça !

- Heu...tu sais qu'il y a d'autre façon de dire "Bonne année" !

- Aaah mais c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire justement !

- Tu vas faire ton célèbre discours de fin d'année qui rend tout le monde morose et plonge inévitablement tes employés dans l'alcool jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre...

- Yep ! Et cette fois-ci ça sera encore plus fantastique ! Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je crains le pire... Gillian est au courant que tu vas dire n'importe quoi?

- Nope !

- Tu vas te venger parce que tu détestes le faire ?

- Yep !

- Elle va te tuer !

- Yep ! Approuva t-il avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se détourna de sa fille pour pendre une coupe de champagne se trouvant sur un buffet non loin de lui. Il reprit ensuite sa place initial et déclara: - Puis-je avoir votre attention !

À ces paroles personne ne daigna regarder l'expert en mensonge trop occupé à s'amuser entre eux, vexé l'homme souffla pour lui-même: - Je vois...

Après quoi, il regarda un peu partout lorsqu'il eu une illumination en voyant une de ses employée tranquillement assise sur une chaise, qui n'était autre que Sarah. Cal s'approcha de la jeune femme et proclama d'un ton autoritaire:

- Poussez vous j'ai besoin de la chaise !

La concernée le regarda dans les yeux mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Vous comprenez c'que je dis quand j'vous parle ! Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ?! Réitéra t-il en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps d'un air ahuris alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Sarah était sourde.

- Oh oh ! j'vous parle là ! Dit-il en passant une main devant son visage.

- ...

- Vous savez que c'est impoli d'ignorer les gens quand il vous parle!

- Vous l'êtes encore plus en ne disant pas les mots magiques ! Répliqua l'employée les bras croisées contre son corps.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'comprend rien quand vous parlez !

- Les- mots - magiques - ! Répéta t-elle avec lenteur en le défiant du regard.

- J'sais pas moi ! Heu...Loker est un abruti !

- ...

- Je suis le patron le plus cool du monde ! Dit-il d'un geste de la main.

- ...

- Dégager toute suite de ma chaise où sinon j'vous vire ! Ça vous va comme mots magiques ?!

Suite à ces paroles, Sarah le regarda avec condescendance mais ne bougea toujours pas d'un centimètre.

- C'est pas vrai...Siffla t-il en crispant sa mâchoire. - Et dire que je les paye !

- Pour ce que vous donner... Rétorqua la jeune femme n'ayant pas peur de son patron.

- Et baisser d'un ton je vous prie ! J'suis pas sourd non plus ! Maugréa t-il en la pointant d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Les mots magiques.

- Rhhaaa ! Râla t-il pour ensuite proclamer de manière théâtrale: - Est-ce que ça majesté la reine aurais l'obligeance et la jouissance de déplacer ses fesses de MA chaise avant que je ne sorte de mes gongs !

- ...

- S'il vous plait ! Finit-il par dire alors qu'à ces derniers mots Sarah se leva d'un seul bond sous le regard noir de son patron. - Pfff...Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont de plus en plus irrespectueux ! De mon temps quand un vieux vous demandait un truc et qu'on refusait on s'en mangeait une ! Railla t-il en trainant sa chaise derrière lui, ce qui provoqua un vacarme assourdissant, pour ensuite la mettre au centre du couloir.

Bon bah ...quand faut y aller ...faut y aller ! Se dit-il d'un air blasé en montant avec rapidité sur la chaise toujours avec sa coupe de champagne à la main.

- Hello ! Proclama t-il à l'assemblée, alors que comme pour la fois précédente personne ne focalisa son attention sur l'homme perché.

- HEY ! S'exclama t-il plus fortement.

- ...

- Ooooh Oooohhh !

- ...

- O—K...Se dit-il avec un air interloqué jusqu'à soudainement crier: - J'VOUS VIRE TOUS !

À ce cris tout les employées se turent et se retournèrent vers leur patron.

- Et bah voilà ! Déclara t-il avec un grand sourire. - Comme je dis toujours il n'y a que les méthodes Lightman qui marchent ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comme vous le savez tous notre chère et tyraniq... heu...sublime Docteur Foster ici présente ! Fit Cal en la désignant de sa main alors que la concernée tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de désolation. - M'oblige...enfin non...Que dis-je ...Me donne l'honneur et le privilège de faire le discours de fin d'année que tout le monde attend avec impatience! Se rattrapa t-il en s'excusant d'un geste de la main.

- Je crois qu'il se ment à lui même là... Persifla soudainement une personne dans la foule.

- Loker...La ferme ! Proclama Lightman en ayant reconnu la voix de l'importun.

Suite à cette remontrance, le jeune homme se rembrunit un peu plus sur le même, tandis que Ria à ses côté gloussa de cet intermède.

- Bon bref ! J'en étais où ? Demanda t-il avec une mine concernée.

- Heu le moment où tu te jetais des fleurs ! Répondit sa fille avec un grand sourire.

- Ah oui c'est ça ! Donc comme je vous le disais, en cette fin d'année j'ai prévu de vous faire le plus fabuleux de tout les discours que chaque employé aimerait entendre de son patron !

- Je le sens pas du tout... marmonna Loker pour Torres.

- Peut-être que cette année il ne te traitera pas d'incapable.

- Mouais... Bredouilla t-il en retournant son attention sur son patron qui en parlant bougeait ses bras dans tout les sens, ce qui faisait parfois un peu tomber de l'alcool sur le sol.

- Alors avant tout j'aimerais vous dire que je sais que cette année a été très difficile pour tous ! Avec les problèmes de finances de la société, le FBI , l'abruti qui nous a effacé toutes nos données...Dit-il la mâchoire serrée en faisant référence à Zach Morstein, le petit génie de l'informatique qui se trouvait désormais dans un petit lieu débordant de chaleur humaine, à avaler pilules sur pilules lui faisant un peu plus oublier chaque jour une partie de lui-même, pour la plus grande joie de Cal.

- Ou encore à l'autre imbécile de psy de pacotille...marmonna-il avec un air haineux en repensant à Burns, faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension de tout le monde même de Gillian qui ne comprit pas cette réflexion. Sauf Emily qui arborait un grand sourire en songeant que son père ne se rendait jamais vraiment compte des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- M'enfin bref ! Je vous remercie d'être encore là à nos côté et à faire fonctionner cette société !

- Tu vas voir, dans deux secondes il va tous nous viré en nous disant qu'il a revendu l'entreprise au FBI. Déclara Eli à voix basse à sa collègue.

- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie Eli...Soupira Ria un verre de champagne à la main. - Je trouve que son discours n'est pas si mal que ça pour le moment.

- Pour LE moment !

- Sans vous il est vrai que nous serions rien ! Car oui je l'admet si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à chacun d'entre vous ! Déclara t-il avec un grand sérieux.

- Il a bu combien de verre de champagne ?! Questionna un jeune homme blond en s'approchant de Ria et Loker.

- Bonne question Hunter...Répondit Eli avec une mine interloquée en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour y dévisager son patron.

- Et quand je dis "nous" je parle bien évidemment de moi même et du Dr Foster qui sans son aide nous ne serions pas tous là à fêter la nouvelle année !

- Hum-hum...Fit Emily avec des gros yeux.

- Et bien sûr j'allais oublier ma fille qui m'a toujours poussé à donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Je vous remercierais jamais assez ! Dit-il en levant son verre dans leur direction.

- Non sérieusement ! Il y avait quoi dans le champagne ?! Demanda une nouvelle fois Hunter perturbé par les paroles de son patron.

- Nous avons traversé de dur épreuves ensemble mais face à l'adversité nous avons réussi à rester uni ! Chaque jours qui passe nous avons fais preuve de force et d'adaptation! Vraiment...c'est...Je n'ai pas les mots pour qualifier ce que je ressens à cet instant ! Fit-il en marquant soudainement une pause dans son discours en mimant une mine émue.

- S'cusez c'est l'émotion... Affirma t-il en mettant une main sur son visage pour y baisser sa tête.

- Moi je dis 20 dollars pour de la cocaïne ! Déclara un homme dans la masse.

- 50 pour du crack ! Renchérit un autre employé.

- J'mettais promis de ne pas pleurer ! Déclara Cal d'un geste d'excuse de sa main en direction de l'assemblée tout en faisant semblant de ravaler ses larmes. - Restons fort ! Et prenons exemple sur notre cher Loker ! Dit-il de manière ironique. - Oui c'est ça ! Nous devons prendre exemple sur chacun d'entre nous ! C'est en partageant toutes nos qualités et nos défauts que nous avancerons main dans la main vers...le chemin de la réussite ! Proclama t-il avec un regard lointain et un geste de la main libre.

- Amphétamine? Proposa Loker à Torres qui gloussa à ces paroles.

- Je le proclame haut et fort: Ensemble tout est possible ! Car mes frères enfin...Car chers employés il n'y a pas que le mot Lightman écrit sur le mur ! Affirma t-il en désignant de son index le logo de la société accroché au mur. - Mais il y a aussi le mot Group... Et...et..il n'y aurait pas de Lightman sans Group et pas de Group sans Lightman ! Et sans Foster bien évidement ! S'excusa t-il en regardant son associée qui avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes suite au discours que déblatérait son ami.

- Et comme je le disais c'est par nos différences à chacun et CHACUNE ! Je n'oublie pas notre chère gente féminine ! Déclara t-il en levant son verre en l'air comme pour appuyer ses propos avec un grand sourire. - Que nous soyons homme, femme, grand, petit , gros , blanc , noir , mate , roux , blond, gay , Dit-il en lançant soudainement un regard vers Hunter qui posa une main contre son front tout en commençant à disparaître dans la masse, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de ses deux collègues. - Sourd comme un pot, Continua Lightman en regardant cette fois-ci Sarah qui émit un sourire de mépris.

- Impolie, Renchérit-il en ayant vu la micro-expression. - Ou mouton frisé, ados attardé,simple d'esprit, agençant, râleur , abruti... Déblatéra t-il en fixant Loker du début à la fin.

- Il est tellement égocentrique qu'il fait son propre portrait...Souffla mécontent Eli faisant rire Ria de plus belle.

- Ou intelligente, attachante, loyale ,magnifique ... Proclama l'homme en lançant des furtifs regards à Gillian, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard d'Emily toujours aussi souriante. -C'est tout ce qui fait l'autre, qui fait de nous ce nous sommes ! Car sans l'autre nous ne sommes rien. Affirma t-il avec un air très sérieux.

À cela, un long silence s'en suivit alors que tout le monde fit des air ahuris en ce concertant du regard. Leur patron avait pété un câble ! Ils ne voyaient que ça ! Se dirent l'ensemble des employés en fixant Cal lever ses yeux au ciel en acquiesçant pour lui même à ses propres propos.

- Et comme dans un groupe nous sommes souder les uns aux autres... J'ai une belle surprise pour vous en cette fin d'année! S'exclama Lightman avec un sourire.

- Oh-oh...Fit Loker comme sentant le pire.

- Je me suis dis que nous partagions déjà tellement de bonheur à travailler avec moi...que...

- Vodka ? Proposa Sarah qui s'était mit au côté d'Eli et de Ria.

- Possible...Dit Ria avec un mouvement de sourcils face au comportement étrange de leur patron.

- Que...J'ai décidé avec l'accord du Docteur Foster et moi même !

- C'est fou le nombre de "moi" qu'il y a dans chacune de ses phrases. Marmonna Eli.

- De donner l'intégralité de vos primes de fin d'année à diverses associations du pays ! S'écria t-il joyeusement en écartant vivement ses bras faisant renverser par la même occasion presque tout le contenu de son verre d'alcool sur Loker qui se trouvait au première loge.

Un nouveau long silence se répandit dans la salle tandis que tout les employées y comprit Gillian,qui n'avait pas été au courante de cette idée, avaient ouvert en grand leur bouche de surprise.

- N'est-ce pas génial ?! Questionna Cal avec un grand sourire idiot sur le visage en regardant ceux médusés des personnes présentent. - Argh je sais ce que vous vous dites... Il n' y aura pas assez d'argent pour tout ces pauvres malheureux...Je sais je suis autant offusqué et attristé que vous ! Et c'est pour ça ... Que je me suis dis que ...

- NOOON ! S'écrièrent l'ensemble des personnes avec des gestes de leur main pour tenter de l'empêcher de prononcer un mot de plus.

- Nous devrions tous donner un petit quelque chose en plus, donc dès demain je passerais vous voir pour que nous faisions une quête géante !

À ces mots tout le monde se lança des regards éberlués lorsque que Cal cria: -Sur quoi je vous souhaite à tous une heureuse et BELLE ANNÉE ! Ah et pour demain pas de chèque juste du liquide ! C'est mieux pour ces pauvres malheureux... SANTÉ ! Dit-il soudainement en levant son verre pour ensuite y boire cul sec le peu de liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Après quoi, telle une rock star il sauta de sa chaise et donna son verre vide à Loker qui avait la mâchoire plus que crispée. - Bah mon vieux faut freiner un peu sur l'alcool ! Vous puez à trois kilomètres! Fit remarquer l'expert en mensonge en se dirigeant ensuite vers le buffet. Laissant un Eli furieux sur place qui se passa une main sur la visage, pour tenter d'effacer le reste du liquide que son patron lui avait balancé.

Et c'est avec des yeux gourmands, que Cal se mit à regarder les diverses petits amuse-bouches disposés sur une longue table décorée. Puis lorsqu'il vit un sublime petit gâteau au chocolat sans défense, il s'empressa de le prendre et d'en fourrer la moitié dans sa bouche. Mâchant avec vigueur, il entendit soudainement une voix derrière lui, déclarée:

- Cal !

À son nom, l'expert en mensonge se retourna rapidement pour y voir son associée, les sourcils froncés et les deux poings sur ses hanches.

- Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ! J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque ! S'exclama t-il avec le reste de son gâteau dans une main.

- Tu m'avais promis !

- De quoi ? Demanda t-il en mangeant un autre morceau de son gâteau.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Cal ! Ton discours c'était pas du tout ce qui était convenu !

- Quoi ? C'est pas ça que tu voulais ?! Un discours rempli de solidarité, d'amitié et ... d'amour fit-il avec une geste de sa main libre.

- Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement !

- Alors là...pas question !

- Oh que si !

- Non.

- Cal !

- Tu veux un morceau de mon gâteau ? Il est délicieux ! Lui proposa t-il en lui montrant la dite sucrerie à moitié mangée.

- ...

- T'as tors tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

- Je veux que tu ailles voir tes employées, que tu leur dises que tu avais bu un peu trop champagne et que leur primes de fin d'année leur seront bien distribuées.

- QUOI'F ?! Dit-il offusqué la bouche pleine alors qu'il venait d'avaler le dernier bout de son gâteau. - Mais tu as pensé à tout ces pauvres malheureux qui ont besoin de cet argent!

Gillian ne répondit rien mais de son doigt elle lui indiqua la masse de personne le visage blasé qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

- Ok mais...C'est toi qui diras aux enfants de l'orphelinat "Mouton frisé", pourquoi ils ne pourront pas avoir de don cette année pour aller chez le coiffeur!

À ces mots la jeune femme émit une mine d'incompréhension, alors que Cal partit rapidement se faufiler dans la masse et craignant le pire celle-ci décida de le suivre. C'est donc les deux mains dans les poches que Lightman vit sa première victim...Heu employé !

- Hunter ! S'exclama le patron d'un ton faussement joyeux en voyant le jeune homme blond avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

- Monsieur... Souffla t-il un peu craintif quant à son arrivée.

- Alors comment allez vous mon cher Hunter ?! Questionna l'expert en mensonge avec un grand sourire.

Bon... jusqu'à là tout allait bien, se dit Gillian postée à ses côté.

- Et bien...Je vous avoue...Que faire mon coming out en public n'était pas vraiment dans mes résolutions pour cette année...

- Dites vous que comme ça c'est fait ! Répliqua Cal toujours souriant.

- Mais comment vous avez sût que...?

- Hunter...Hunter...mon petit Hunter... Je suis qui?

- Heu... mon patron ?

- Oui ça ... j'le sais ! Mais je suis et surtout le meilleur détecteur de mensonge de tout les temps!

- Ben voyons ... Souffla un jeune homme brun qui passait par là.

- La ferme Loker ! Répliqua Cal acerbe à l'homme à l'honnêteté radical qui disparût dans la masse. - Et donc mon cher Hunter quand un homme...regarde avec un grand intérêt un petit mouton frisé croyez moi que je sais ce que je dis ! Déclara t-il non sans un regard vers Eli qui discutait avec d'autres personnes.

- Heurm...oui...en fait... je... Bafouilla le blond en ayant suivit son regard.

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Avec moi votre secret sera bien gardé ! Ou du moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine!

- Cal ! Réprimanda Gillian.

L'homme sursauta à son nom alors qu'il n'avait pas vu sa collègue à côté de lui.

- Tu veux bien arrêter honey de faire...ça ! J't'assure qu'un de ces quatre j'vais finir à l'hôpital. Proclama t-il une main appuyée contre son coeur.

- C'est moi qui vais t'y envoyer, si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite ! Clarifia t-elle avec un sourire forcée.

Cal haussa ses sourcils et fit avec une rapidité extrême face à Hunter.

- Hunter ! J'voulais aussi vous dire que je n'étais pas tout à fait dans mon état normal dirons nous...lors de mon discours... S'expliqua t-il en plissant ses yeux tout en faisant des gestes vagues de ses mains.

- Heu...Fit le bond avec des yeux ronds.

- Le Dr Foster m'a fait boire coupe de champagne sur coupe de champagne donc c'est de ça faute si je suis devenu complément dingue!

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de ça pour l'être... soupira une brune en passant devant eux.

- Aller voir le mouton frisé là bas si j'y suis Torres ! Railla Cal à la jeune femme qui émit une mine perplexe à cet ordre. - Donc en conclusion...tout ça c'est de la faute au Dr Foster!

- Heu...

- Cal... Fit Gillian la mâchoire crispée.

- Bon okaay... je l'avoue j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter toutes ces coupes de champagne si gracieusement offerte ! Mais vous savez, comment peut-on dire non à une femme aussi splendide ! Ah oui c'est vrai que vous, votre genre c'est plutôt les grands bruns, geek ,au teint terne...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase que Gillian commença à le tirer en arrière par sa veste.

- Hey Hunter ! Tentez votre chance, j'suis sûr qu'il dira oui ! Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire vous êtes tout à fait son genre!

Suite à ces paroles Hunter pencha sa tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir à celles-ci.

- Cal... Fit La jeune femme en se mettant face à son collègue le visage sévère. - Quand je t'ai dis excuse toi, j'ai pas dis fais le à la Made in Lightman mais à la manière de personne civilisée !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Rétorqua l'homme en roulant des yeux avec un geste lasse de sa main.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment impossible ! On dirait qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte dans cette société ! Je sais même pourquoi je gaspille ma salive à te parler tu ne m'écoute même pas ! Cal ! S'exclama t-elle furieuse tandis qu'elle vit son collègue commencer à partir vers une autre proie. - C'est pas vrai...Soupira t-elle énervée en le suivant.

- Henry ! S'exclama Cal avec un grand sourire.

- Dr Lightman... Dit l'homme à lunette avec une petite moue timide.

- Alors comment va vôtre grand-mère depuis la dernière fois? Vous m'aviez dis qu'elle était tombée malade, je suppose que maintenant elle va mieux ! Déclara l'expert en mensonge enjoué.

- Heu...ça fait maintenant un an qu'elle est décédée monsieur... Informa l'homme d'un air triste.

- Aaah... Grave maladie que la mort ! fit-il avec un air concerné. - Nous y sommes tous un jour ou l'autre confronté ! Mais vous verrez un jour nous trouverons une solution face à ce maudit fléau touchant chaque année des centaines de milliers d'êtres humains ! Bien évidement il sera déjà trop tard pour votre grand-mère mais...

- Heu excusez moi je dois...enfin je dois... bredouilla Henry avec une mine des plus triste.- Excuser moi ! Finit-il par dire en se détournant de ses deux patrons pour partir des lieux.

- Oh et bonne année... et bonne santé Henry ! S'écria joyeusement Lightman, tandis que le jeune homme partait la tête basse et les bras ballants. -Bon bah je vais continuer à répandre la joie ! Déclara t-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche en partant à la recherche d'une autre personne.

- Cal ! Dit Gillian en le poursuivant. - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire à ce pauvre Henry?!

- Bah quoi ? J'me suis intéressé à sa vie, c'est pas ce que tu voulais?!

- J'hallucine ! Cal ! S'exclama t-elle alors que celui-ci avait émit un grand sourire en voyant son nouvel objectif. Gillian suivit son regard et déclara: - Hors de question Cal!

- Oh que si ! Répliqua t-il avec un sourire carnassier en s'approchant avec désinvolture de ses nouvelles proies. - Et voilà la fine équipe ! Alors comment trouvez vous cette splendide soirée?!

- Quand vous dites splendide soirée ? Vous parlez du moment où vous m'avez traité d'abruti, ou quand vous m'avez jeté votre verre sur mon visage, ou peut-être du moment où vous nous avez retiré notre prime sans notre accord !

- Aaah je suis heureux de savoir que cela vous a plus autant qu'à moi qu'à vous !

- J'abandonne ! Soupira Loker en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Excusez le ! S'interposa Gillian dans la conversation. - Il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal lors du discours.

- Vous croyez ? Moi je pense surtout qu'il est toujours dans son état normal ! Réfuta Loker en songeant que son patron était dingue de nature.

- Et c'est un voleur de stylo qui ose me dire ça ! Rétorqua Cal offusqué par de tel propos.

- Rhaaa vous allez pas recommencer ! Je vous l'ai rendu votre précieux stylo !

- Pas du tout ! J'vous l'ai offert peu de temps après !

- Vous offrir quelque chose ?! Non mais je rêve ! Le jour où vous offrirez quelque chose à quelqu'un je crois que je sortirais avec Hunter!

- Attention à ce que vous dites Loker ! Prévint Lightman d'un ton énigmatique.

- Bref quoiqu'il en soit ! Déclara Gillian d'un geste de la main pour calmer les tentions.- Vous aurez le droit comme prévu à vos primes de fin d'année !

- Mouais bah encore heureux. Répliqua Loker entre ses dents.

- Comme ça vous pourrez enfin vous payez un coiffeur, mouton frisé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?! Questionna Eli n'ayant pas compris un traite mot des paroles bredouillées par son patron.

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dis ! Vous commencer à entendre des voix mon pauvre..., mouton frisé... Répéta Cal en marmonnant sur les derniers mots.

- Qu...? Commença à dire Loker vite couper par Lightman.

- Alors Helen Keller comment trouvez vous cette soirée ?! Demanda ce dernier enjoué en regardant Sarah qui émit un sourire à cette comparaison.

- Cal ! S'offusqua Gillian.

- Quoi ? Helen Keller était une brillante femme qui est allée à Radcliffe College où elle a brillamment eu son diplôme ! Je ne vois ce que j'ai dis d'offensant !

- Tu...

- Je trouve que la soirée a été des plus festif ! Répondit Sarah en regardant son patron. - Quoiqu'il manquait un peu de musique !

À cette remarque Cal ria légèrement et déclara: - Bien joué !, Pour seule réponse la jeune femme lui leva son verre.- Et vous Ria ?

- Heu...bah...Bafouilla t-elle ne sachant que répondre.

- Mouais deux verres et déjà parti dans la stratosphère ! Déclara Lightman avec une moue de sa bouche alors que Torres tel un poisson avait ouverte la sienne à plusieurs reprises. - Bon c'est pas que j'm'ennui mais presque ! Dit-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds. - Baah bonne année et ... Couper vous les cheveux Loker ! Non sérieusement on dirait que vous sortez d'un sèche linge ! C'est pas possible ! J'vois vraiment pas ce qu'Hunter vous trouve franchement, vous... Déblatéra t-il avec des gestes de ses mains quand il fût soudainement emmené ailleurs pas Gillian.

- Ok...Souffla Cal en levant ses yeux eu ciel, toujours tiré par sa veste.

- Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter Cal ! Proclama la psychologue en le pointant du doigt. -Désormais je veux que tu ne parles plus à aucun des employés et je veux que tu n'en approches aucuns à moins d'un mètre ! C'est bien compris?!

- Mmmh..., Marmonna l'expert en mensonge déçu, ayant trouvé ce jeu fort amusant.

- Cal ?!

- Oui ! Clarifia t-il avec un air exaspéré.

- Bien...Souffla t-elle.

- Donc si je comprend bien les seuls personnes avec qui je peux discuter sont... toi et Em'?

- Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude !

- Ha-ha très drôle !

- À force de te côtoyer on prend ton humour.

- N'est-ce pas génial ! J'suis un genre de Maître Yoda pour tout ces petits sujets ! Heuu...employés ! Se rectifia t-il en voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme.

- Tu changeras jamais ...

- Nope ! Bon ! C'est vrai qu'Helen n'avait pas tort, ça manque un peu de musique tout ça !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout prévu ! Proclama Emily en brandissant son portable pour se rendre jusqu'à une grande enceinte, afin d'y mettre l'objet sur le dessus et y activer ensuite l'appareil.

- J'crains le pire... Souffla Cal.

- Tel père telle fille !

- Mouais...

Un silence se répandit, lorsque les premières notes de la musique entendu, Cal s'exclama joyeusement: -Les Beatles !

**( Twist and shout - The Beatles )**

- Oooh non...

- Oooh que si ! Répliqua t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme pour l'emmener dans la masse de gens qui s'étaient mit à danser. -Tu sais que s'ils disent "Twist and shout" à plusieurs reprise c'est pas pour rien ! Déclara Cal en dansant tout en regardant sa meilleure amie se mouvoir avec lenteur sur la piste improvisée.

- Je ne sais pas danser Cal...

- Mais on s'en fout ! Réfuta t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour commencer à la guider dans des pas de danses de rock.

- Whaaa doucement Cal ! S'exclama la psychologue tandis que l'expert en mensonge enchainait les pas.

- C'est du rock honey pas un slow !

- Oui et bien va plus doucement si tu ne veux pas que je tombe dans les pommes !Répondit-elle alors que l'homme de sa main la fit tourner sur elle-même pour ensuite la reprendre dans ses bras.

Ils continuèrent à danser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson lorsque que Lightman balança en arrière la jeune femme tout en la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Leur souffle saccadé par l'effort effectué, leur yeux encrés, il ne sût pourquoi mais l'homme sembla attiré comme un aimant à la jeune femme. Et c'est avec une extrême lenteur qu'il approcha son visage du sien, mais alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de ses lèvres, il dû vivement se reculer d'elle en entendant sa fille s'écrier:

- Aller je veux que tout le monde se trouve un partenaire pour la prochaine musique !

Et lorsque Gillian reconnu la musique **At Last d'Etta James**, elle regarda Cal avec un petit sourire d'excuse et se volatilisât dans la masse, laissant l'homme seul face aux autres couples de danseurs.

- Je pense que tu devrais la rattraper Papa... Lui souffla sa fille qui s'était approchée de son père en les ayant vu. - Ce n'était pas une de tes résolutions de cette année ? Dire à Gillian ce que tu ressens réellement pour elle ?

- Non en fait ma première résolution s'était d'essayer de faire taire les jeunes filles trop bavarde !

- Papa...

- ...

- Comme tu veux ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si l'année prochaine tu te retrouve à danser seul, pendant que Gillian sera accrochée au coup d'un brillant avocat, grand brun aux yeux bleus...

- Ok ! Ok ! ça va j'ai compris ! Tu m'avais déjà convaincu à avocat tu sais ?

- Je sais ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire victorieux avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de son paternel et de lui dire: - Bonne année Papa.

Après quoi la jeune fille partit, Cal soupira puis se faufila dans la foule pour retrouver la jeune femme mais quand il passa devant Loker, il ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire en voyant Hunter se pincer la lèvre inférieur et lui demander: - On danse ?

Ce qui avait eu pour résultat de laisser le concerné totalement stoïque avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Cherchant toujours son amie, son regard fût soudainement attiré par une décoration trainant sur la table des petits-fours. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, et prit la dite décoration dans ses mains alors qu'un grand sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en l'observant. Il tourna ensuite sa tête dans tout les sens à la recherche d'un objet en particulier et s'est désespéré qu'il vit Torres assise sur la chaise qu'il voulait. D'un pas pressé, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et déclara d'un ton froid: - Dégagez de ma chaise ou j'vous vire!

À ces mots Ria le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou et Lightman riposta: - Qu'est-ce vous avez pas compris dans j'vous vire ! Et c'est étrangement que la brune se leva d'un seul coup, pour partir médusée un peu plus loin. - Raahh bon sang... je sais quoi offrir à Noël pour l'année prochaine ! Des sonotones pour tout le monde !

Après quoi l'homme déambula avec sa chaise dans les couloirs de l'entreprise, lorsque soudainement il remarqua que sa porte de bureau était ouverte. Perplexe il décida d'y entrer et s'est surpris qu'il vit au travers de sa baie vitrée, sa collègue sur son balcon à contempler le ciel étoilé. Il émit un fin sourire en la voyant puis reprenant ses esprits, il décida de poser sa chaise vers sa porte. Il y monta ensuite sur celle-ci avec rapidité et y accrocha sa petite décoration sur la chambranle de la porte. Après quoi, il sauta à pied joint de sa chaise et poussa celle-ci dans un coin. Et c'est main dans les poches qu'il rejoignit la jeune femme sur le balcon dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

- Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir. Déclara Cal d'un ton doux en levant sa tête vers le ciel.

- Cal ! S'exclama la psychologue surprise en se retournant face à lui. - Je ne t'avais pas entendu...

- Ah tu vois que ça fais peur !

Gillian émit un léger rire à cette réponse et vit l'homme s'approcher lentement d'elle jusqu'à ne laisser que quelque centimètre entre eux. Un petit silence se glissa alors qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre du regard.

- On danse ? Proposa soudainement l'expert en mensonge en lui présentant sa main, tandis qu'ils pouvaient encore entendre la musique venir jusqu'ici.

- Cal...Soupira t-elle avec un air désolé.

- Une danse. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. - Pour célébrer cette magnifique année passée à tes côté. Déclara t-il en déplaçant une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme.

Un nouveau silence se fit face à ce geste tendre, lorsque Gillian souffla: - Ok une danse...

L'homme émit un sourire victorieux puis prit la main de la psychologue dans la sienne tandis que celle-ci passa ses bras autour du coup de l'homme. Ce dernier l'encerclant de ses bras commença à la bercer lentement au rythme de la musique de Jazz. Il restèrent ainsi à danser sous les étoiles durant plusieurs minutes bien que la chanson s'était arrêtée depuis bien longtemps.

- J'suis désolé d'avoir agit... je dois bien l'avouer avec...stupidité lors de cette soirée. Souffla Cal contre le coup de Gillian en dansant toujours dans le silence de la nuit.

- Que cette soirée ? Questionna t-elle rieuse, la tête posée contre son épaule.

- Tu devrais arrêter de trainer avec moi parfois ! Ça ne te réussis pas trop j'trouve !

- Tu trouves? Ria t-elle.

- Mouais...

Un autre silence se fit Lorsque Cal le brisa en déclarant:

- Gillian?

- Mmh ? fit-elle se sentant apaisée dans ses bras.

- Tu te rappelles quand on s'était dit plus de secret entre nous?

- Oui...

- Et bien j'en ai un que je ne t'ai jamais dévoilé... Avoua t-il alors que la jeune femme intriguée s'était légèrement écartée de l'homme qui arborait une mine anxieuse. - En fait c'est un secret que je garde depuis des années...Parce que je n'ai jamais osé te le dire...de peur de ta réaction sans doute...mais depuis que j'ai parlé avec Em'...Je me sens d'être honnête avec toi...

- C'est grave ?! Questionna t-elle inquiète.

- Non ! Répondit-il avec précipitation pour ne pas l'effrayer. -Enfin cela dépendra de toi...

À ces mots Gillian fit une mine intriguée alors que les deux amis entendirent soudainement leur employé crier le compte à rebours pour la nouvelle année.

- DIX

- Ce que je m'apprête a te dire honey n'est pas facile...

- NEUF !

- Mais sache que si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi...

- HUIT !

- Je ferais en sorte de m'éloigner de toi et de garder notre limite...

- SEPT !

- Comme nous l'avons toujours fait..

- SIX !

- Cal ? Demanda t-elle en voyant le visage très sérieux de son ami qui posa une main contre sa joue.

- CINQ !

- Ce que je voulais te dire honey c'est que...

- QUATRE !

- Que...Dit-il en encrant son regard dans celui bleuté de la jeune femme.

- TROIS ! DEUX ! UN !

- Je t'aime...

- BONNEEE ANNEEEEEE !

Suite à cet aveux la psychologue était restée complètement interdite sur place alors que Cal avait avalé sa salive d'appréhension. Puis ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de sa part celui-ci baissa sa tête de dépit en comprenant le message et souffla: - Je comprend que tu refuses... Qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé! Dit-il d'un rire ironique. - Une femme intelligente et superbe comme toi ! Avec un mec stupide qui ne sait même pas se tenir pour une soirée ! C'est...Fit-il en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. - Laisses tomber, oublies ce que je t'ai dis... J'espère juste que...tu veuilles bien garder notre amitié... Mais si tu ne le souhaites pas je comprendrais et...je m'éloignerais de toi si c'est ce que veux.

Il lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme toujours aussi stoïque et décida de rebrousser le chemin. Il s'apprêta à franchir la baie vitrée , mais s'arrêta brusquement dans son action en entendant Gillian déclarer: - Cal ! Attends !

À cette supplique l'homme se retourna lentement vers son amie, avec un air désolé en s'attendant à être traité de tout les noms suite à l'aveux qu'il avait osé faire et qui avait sans doute brisé leur amitié pour toujours. Mais étrangement rien de tout cela ne se passa, se fût même tout le contraire... Gillian souriante s'était approchée de lui, puis avait entouré son coup de ses bras afin de l'embrasser tendrement. L'embrasser ?! S'écria t-il intérieurement. Gillian ! La Gillian Foster ! La femme dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis plusieurs années, était entrain de l'embrasser LUI ! Lui l'abruti ! Lui le mec qui ne s'est pas se tenir ! Lui qui était une brute asocial ! Lui qui cognait sur tout ce qui bougeait ! Lui qui ...! Il ne pût penser un mot de plus que la jeune femme soucieuse par le manque de réaction de l'homme face l'échange, s'était lentement écartée de lui.

- Cal ?

- Hein quoi ? Dit-il complément désorienté par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ça va ?

- Heu oui...heu...c'est juste que heurm...Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Dit-il avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. - J'pensais que t'allais me frapper , ou me crier dess...

L'homme fût une nouvelle fois coupé dans ses paroles alors que Gillian avait encore posé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour échanger un baiser des plus passionné, que Cal y répondit cette fois-ci avec plus de ferveur. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparent au bout de souffle quand la jeune femme en encrant son regard dans celui de l'expert en mensonge lui souffla:- Je t'aime aussi.

Son nouveau compagnon lui sourit, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et déclara: - On continue la fête chez toi ?

Sous cette proposition la jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle lui souffla d'un ton séducteur: - Avec joie.

Sans ôter son sourire idiot de son visage, Cal passa son bras derrière la taille de sa compagne afin de la pousser à avancer. Ils s'apprêtaient ensuite à franchir la porte du bureau de Cal, lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta subitement entre celle-ci.

- Cal ? Demanda Gillian ne comprenant pas la raison de son son comportement.

- Regardes ! S'exclama t-il en levant sa tête en l'air pour fixer la décoration qu'il avait précédemment accroché. - Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Questionna t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Ayant suivit son regard, la psychologue émit un léger rire avant de dire: - Cela signifie que tu...

Elle ne pût prononcer un mot de plus que Cal l'en avait empêché en celant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser dura plusieurs longues secondes quand avec un immense sourire Cal déclara: - Bonne année honey !

- Bonne année Cal. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. - Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase, ce que j'allais te dire c'est que cette décoration c'est du houx alors que la tradition veut qu'on s'embrasse sous du gui !

- Rhooo on s'en fiche c'était juste un plan "B" ! Et puis de toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé les traditions ! Réfuta t-il alors qu'il prit soudainement la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la soulever du sol afin de la transporter.

- Cal ! S'exclama t-elle rieuse par son comportement impulsif. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J't'emmène dans ma sublime calèche princesse !

- Quoi ? Questionna t-elle rieuse ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Enfin ma BMW pour être plus exact mais tu verras les sièges sont largement plus confortable que ceux des calèches !

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur, alors que Lightman avait levé ses sourcils à ce geste.

- Ok ! J'crois que là j'vais demander au cocher de fouetter les chevaux pour aller plus vite!

Suite à cette phrase, toujours avec Gillian dans ses bras, l'homme commença à marcher à une vitesse impressionnante vers la porte de sortie, sous les rires continues de sa nouvelle compagne. Cette nouvelle année promettait d'être la plus fantastique de sa vie songea t-il ! Et pour l'année prochaine il se promettait de dire à Loker lors de son célèbre discours de sauter le pas avec Hunter ! Bah quoi ?! Tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur ! Nope ?

**FIN***

* * *

**Moral de l'histoire**: Bon et bien... BONNEEEEE ANNÉEEEEEEE À TOUS !

Cal : Et à moi surtout !

Loker : Non sérieux quelqu'un peut pas lui mettre un ruban adhésif sur sa bouche !

Cal : Honey apportes moi un ciseau s'il te plait ! J'ai un mouton à tondre !

Loker : Quoi ?!

* * *

Lightman5: Ps: Pour ceux qui me suive : Cette Histoire est postée sur mon site.

Et il est probable que certains Os que j'écrirais et que je suis entrain d'écrire (muhaha) je les mettrais que sur mon site (adresse sur mon profil), Et sachant que j'ai encore Une histoire très longue de Noël mult-crossover en attente ( que je posterais uniquement sur mon site), 4 histoires longues, et plusieurs Os en idée sur LTM... voila voilà lol

Mais si j'ai des nouvelles histoires que je poste sur mon site et pas ici je vous en informerais via mon profil ^^ Voilà :D Et Encore Bonne année !

* * *

Loker : Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce ciseau !

Cal : Je viens de retrouver mon stylo tout mâchonné c'est de votre faute...Voleur de stylo ! Loker arrêter de courir et revenez tout de suite ici ou j'vous vire !


End file.
